


XMen:Apocalypse Sketches

by writingramblr



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men:Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of assorted random sometimes canon-in universe drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the quotes aren't all word for word, i literally just got home from seeing it.

The first scent he can smell that isn’t dirt, blood or the menace that is Stryker, is lilacs.

He growls instantly, suspecting a trap.

But then he can hear tiny voices, like children.

Well, to him, everyone is a child.

Then the bar is sliding up, and his door, his _cage_ is being opened, not by hand, but by something, someone, and he’s ready for a fight, ready to cut and maul and break his way out.

He doesn’t see anything but red, as the soldiers begin to fire, converge and do their best to stop him.

It’s pointless.

Every bullet that pierces his flesh falls out seconds later.

The concrete is littered with bullets and shells alike.

The door, the outside, fresh air, sunshine, its all so close.

But the kids.

They’ve gotta be mutants.

He spins around to growl at them, hearing their idle chatter and he’s stunned.

The lilacs have followed with them, and there’s a girl, and two boys.

One is blue, the other has sunglasses on inside.

He suspects they aren’t for fashion.

“It’s okay.”

The girl says, stepping in front of the other two, facing him head on.

She’s not afraid of him…

Logan is surprised, pleasantly.

But anger still floods his veins and clouds his thoughts.

They thought him a wild caged beast, but he might as well be.

Facing down a ruby haired girl with eyes like icy daggers that seem to pierce right through him…is she inside his head?

Of course.

She can read minds.

She’s coming closer, and her friends are warning her against it.

But he’s not going to hurt her. She just set him free.

“Hold still.”

She lifts her hands to his head, and he’s wary again, instantly on the defensive.

Her hands meet the helmet he’s got on, been wearing so long he nearly forgot about it…and then she’s lifting it off, and tossing it aside.

Pulling the screws from his chest, gently, so sweetly he almost teases her about not being bothered by so much stranger’s blood.

Then he’s literally free.

No more chemicals dictating how he should react or making him docile, as could be done, and he can hear her inside his mind still, a soft whisper.

It’s all blank until now.

As if coaxing out a shy animal, which he’s practically at that point, there’s a flash of something, and he knows what he has to do. Where he’s going.

Then she’s out.

Gone.

He looks at her, really looks, and he sees how young she is.

Baby faced almost.

Beautiful though.

She’ll be more than dangerous for her powers when she gets older.

With that thought, he turns and runs.

*

 


	2. His Goddess

The tall blue skinned man is staring at the television, and Ororo isn’t sure what he’s doing. So she asks.

“Learning.”

He’s saved her life, so she can’t think of what to say all at once, but to offer him a drink, and she pops the lid off a coke for herself too.

Then he’s straightening back up, and walking towards her.

“Thirsty?”

He seems to imitate a smile as best as he could know one, but it’s still terrifying.

“You are something truly special…you are my goddess. Storm. Let me show you the true extent of your potential.”

He’s reaching out to her, and something is flooding through her, seeping into her skin and washing over her veins.

Every nerve lights up and her hair even seems to crackle with electricity.

She fights to breathe steady and when she meets his gaze his own eyes are silver, cloudy…

She’s very scared in that instant, of herself, of him, and what’s to come.

*

He’s wreaked havoc, and he’s demolishing her country, her city, and all she can do is hold her own with power she steals from the sky.

The children who are fighting her and her fellow chosen mutants are not much older than her, but she cannot think about that.

One boy looks at her with pure fire in his gaze, and she’s uncertain how she’ll overpower it.

Luckily Psylocke jumped into the fray to help her out, but Ororo couldn’t shake the feeling that the other woman disliked her.

She was jealous.

Ororo hadn’t asked to be chosen first, it had just happened.

Just when it seemed like the battle was turning their way, something incredible happened.

Magento stopped.

He floated down and confronted Apocalypse.

Ororo watched in horror and slight awe as he began to use his powers against their master, and only then did she stop and look around.

Chaos and devastation was what she had helped start and sustain, but it did not have to end like that.

She stole away, stepping behind a snarled piece of concrete, half a destroyed building, and watched.

Living on her own, watching over fellow orphans, she’d never had an easy life, or even a very happy one. But here, with these fellow mutants, who decided to take a stand for something other than the easy way, kill all humans, she could see the potential of something better.

When the red haired girl lit the sky with fire, and defeated Apocalypse with her mind, Ororo stepped out, prepared to surrender, but Magneto saw her, and nodded.

He was accepted back to his family, and she was welcome.

She let herself smile, and glanced around for Psylocke, only to see her shaking her head, and leaving in silence.

The knot in her stomach only seemed to loosen with that knowledge.

Hope.

There was still that.

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the idea of a conflicted Storm, who's whole life has just been flipped upside down, at first its fun, then she realizes just what she's helping contribute to...


End file.
